Dark Guilds
Dark Guilds are guilds that are no longer (or never were) recognized by the Magic Council; therefore they are treated as criminal organizations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 5 Dark Guilds are typically dismissive of legal guilds, seeing that they abide the rules imposed by the Magic Council. They think that the Council limits the potential of guilds because of their restrictions. Balam Alliance The Balam Alliance is an alliance (actually only a non-aggression pact) between three of the four of the world's most powerful dark guilds. Together they control the underworld and all the other dark guilds (with the exception of Raven Tail) are aligned to one of the three. Though right now the alliance only consists of two guilds following the disbandment and destruction of the Oración Seis. Oración Seis (Dissolved) An extremely powerful dark guild. They were one of the three major dark guilds of the Balam Alliance that dominates the world of dark guilds. They comprised the smallest guild ever shown, with only six true members. They made an attempt to seize Nirvana. They were defeated by the Light Team, and are now dissolved. Goal: To locate and control the ancient light/dark Magic Nirvana. Failed. :Members *Brain/Zero '- Guild Master - '(arrested) *Midnight (arrested) *Angel (arrested) *Cobra (expelled; arrested) *Racer (deceased) (arrested in anime) *Hoteye (defected; arrested) *Klodoa (destroyed) Grimoire Heart One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. It is said by Levy to be the strongest dark guild. Its members reside in a very large airship that flies over the land. They were initially hunting down the keys to the seal which binds the legendary dark Mage Zeref, but seem to have attained all of them now. They have successfully found out that Zeref is on Tenrou Island and have arrived there to find and unseal him. Because Fairy Tail members are also on the island for their annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, a war is currently occuring between the two guilds. Goal: To locate and acquire Zeref and bring him back to Hades where he is to be unsealed. Then create the ultimate Magic world, where chaos and darkness rule and non Magic using humans get annihilated, with Zeref as the ruler. Another goal of theirs is to destroy Fairy Tail. :Members *Hades '- Guild Master -' *Bluenote Stinger *Ultear Milkovich *Zancrow (deceased) *Caprico/Zoldeo (former defected, latter deceased) *Rustyrose *Kain Hikaru *Meredy *Azuma *Yomazu *Kawazu Tartaros One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. . Goal: Unknown Other Dark Guilds Raven Tail A powerful dark guild that was founded by Makarov's son Ivan. It is, together with the Balam Alliance, one of the four most powerful dark guilds. It is the only one of the four that is independent and operates without the assistance or alliances of other dark guilds. :Members *Ivan Dreyar: Guild Master/Founder *Gajeel Redfox: Spy for Fairy Tail ( Double Agent for Fairy Tail) Naked Mummy Naked_Mummy_mark.png|Symbol of the Naked Mummy Naked_mummy_HQ.jpg|Naked Mummy HQ A small dark guild which speacializes on guns Magic and that all the members look like monkeys. They needed money to pay Oración Seis with, though they were first shown before the Fight Festival arc, where they fought with Laxus. They then appeared again when Lucy Heartfilia stopped them from robbing Love & Lucky, and once more when they fought Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to stop them from finding Wendy Marvell. :Members *Zatou *Gatou Death's Head Caucus Another dark guild that appears in the Tower of Heaven arc that is known for being unmatched in its number of successful assassinations. The only known members, the team Trinity Raven, participated in Jellal Fernandes's Heaven's Game against the Fairy Tail members. The guild seems to be extremely powerful, as all three members were on the same or stronger level as the Fairy Tail Guild's Team Natsu members, including Erza Scarlet who is an S-Class Mage. :Members *Trinity Raven **Ikaruga **Fukurou **Vidaldus Taka Dark Unicorn A Guild under Oración Seis' control. Nothing is known about them except that they all wear similar uniforms. These uniforms look a bit like school uniforms and most of them are worn in a style that is reminiscent of a high school delinquent, they also styled their hair in a way to make it look like the horn of a unicorn. They seem to carry around weapons instead of using Magic. Harpuia A guild that was personally lead by Racer, one of the Oración Seis members. Its members were all easily defeated by Natsu while he was hunting for Jellal. They all resembled pit crew workers since they carried tools and wore helmets. Ghoul Spirit A guild aligned to the Oración Seis that was quickly destroyed by the Raijinshuu. No leader was made apparent. Their guild was located northwest of Shirotsume Town. Red Hood A guild aligned to the Oración Seis that encountered Lyon, Sherry and Jura. They all wear red hoods, as the name suggests. Many members of that guild were seen wielding staffs. As seen most of the Mages of the guild are exceptionaly good drawers and use Pict Magic like Reedus Jonah, but the difference is that they use it on paper and not in their bodies. Also they've been show to use an ability called Unison Pict which combines all of their drawings and summons together using everyones Magic. Also another reason of using this Magic might be that some of the drawings are really strong and the users can't call them out single-handedly such as in the case of the wyvern they summoned. Even Jura Nekis admired their drawing skills and capabilities but nonetheless defeated the wyvern as well as all of them with minimal effort. Former Dark Guilds Eisenwald Major antagonists of the the Lullaby Arc, they were a dark guild that operated under the Oracion Seis. They were supposedly disbanded by the council, but continued taking assassination missions and other guild activities. Filled with spite for the Magic Council, they schemed on a way to get revenge. Upon hearing of the infamous Magical flute, Lullaby, they planned to kill all of the Guild masters as the attended the regular meeting with Lullaby's mass murdering Magic. Their plan was spoiled by Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza, getting all the members arrested except for Erigor, who escaped. The Guild members themselves are quite weak, most of whom were easily beaten by Erza and Lucy. The only members with real power were their leader Erigor and his right hand man, Kageyama. :Members *Unnamed Guild Master *Erigor *Kageyama *Karacka *Byard *Rayule Oración Seis (see above) References Navigation Category:Guilds Category:Important Terms Category:Needs Help